


Floating in a Blue Lagoon, Boy, You Better Do It Soon

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have some things to talk about, and Scott figures in a tiny boat in the middle of the lake is the best place to do that.</p><p>
  <i>‘We’ll come get you once you’ve sorted stuff out!’ Scott shouts from the boathouse, waving enthusiastically.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘Asshole!’ Stiles yells back. He flips Scott the bird, then sits down on the plank that serves as a bench.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>They’re slowly drifting to the middle of the lake, and with no oars, they’ll probably keep drifting until they reach the other shore. At least it’s not cold out, though that’ll happen soon enough in the middle of the lake.</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Boating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating in a Blue Lagoon, Boy, You Better Do It Soon

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Title from the lyrics of _Kiss the Girl_

‘We’ll come get you once you’ve sorted stuff out!’ Scott shouts from the boathouse, waving enthusiastically.

‘Asshole!’ Stiles yells back. He flips Scott the bird, then sits down on the plank that serves as a bench.

They’re slowly drifting to the middle of the lake, and with no oars, they’ll probably keep drifting until they reach the other shore. At least it’s not cold out, though that’ll happen soon enough in the middle of the lake. It’s sunset, and Stiles can already see some of the stars. It would’ve been quite peaceful, even nice, if things between him and Derek weren’t so awkward.

‘Sooo,’ Stiles says when he can no longer take the silence. ‘What stuff do you think Scott needs us to sort out?’

Derek raises his eyebrows. Okay, Stiles knows what stuff Scott meant.

He drums his fingers on the side of the boat, hoping it’ll annoy Derek into talking, then the awkwardness will be broken by their usual banter, and they can figure out a way to make Scott pay for tricking them.

Scott had said he’d wanted to go on the lake with the boat, and Stiles had of course agreed to go with him. When they got to the boathouse he’d found Derek already untying the ropes. He’d considered going back into the house, but then figured Scott would be enough of a buffer to avoid any tense moments. Derek had gotten in first, with Stiles right behind him. Stiles had barely sat down when Scott gave the boat a shove, pushing it onto the lake with all his Alpha werewolf strength.

By the time Stiles’ fingers start to hurt from tapping them repeatedly against the wood, Derek still hasn’t said a word. He just keeps looking at Stiles like he’s trying to see into his brain, or explode it.

‘Well, this is awkward,’ Stiles points out the obvious.

‘Yeah. That happens when you kiss someone then run away from them as fast as you can.’

‘I… I can run faster.’

‘Now you can. You must’ve gotten in quite the workout when you realized you’d forgotten your keys and decided you’d rather run home instead of going back upstairs to pick up your keys.’

Stiles groans. Derek is pissed at him, and he has every right to be. Stiles _had_ kissed him, by accident of all things. They were saying goodbye after pack night at Derek’s, and he’d just leaned in and laid one on him. It had felt so normal, almost like a reflex, until Stiles remembered that he and Derek weren’t actually dating, and then he’d run for it. He’s been avoiding the other man for a week now, feeling too embarrassed and guilty about what happened.

‘I’m sorry,’ Stiles says.

‘About which part? The kiss or the running?’

‘Both.’

Silence falls between them again. Stiles stares at the scuffed noses of his shoes.

‘You’re really sorry about kissing me?’ Derek asks. His voice is so soft it’s barely audible over the gentle lapping of the waves against the side of the boat.

‘Yes! I mean, I just _kissed_ you. Out of nowhere. Without knowing if you even wanted to.’ Stiles sighs and pulls his hands through his hair. He’s already kissed Derek, might as well have it all out in the open. ‘That was just not how I imagined our first kiss. If we were gonna have one, it would’ve been after I romanced the shit out of you. And we’d definitely be alone, not surrounded by our entire pack.’

‘Really?’

Stiles nods vigorously. ‘I would’ve pulled you close and cupped your jaw and kissed you like it was the most important thing I’d ever do in my entire life.’

Derek scoots forward until his knees touch Stiles’. Then he leans over, places one hand on Stiles’ waist and the other against the side of his neck. He pulls lightly, enough for Stiles to get the hint and move forward. There’s a suspenseful moment where they almost capsize, but the boat steadies when Stiles lands in Derek’s lap. It’s not very comfortable, the edges of Derek’s plank-bench press into Stiles’ shins and his butt is only half on Derek’s legs. But Stiles doesn’t really notice, because Derek is leaning in closer, until there’s barely a breath left between them.

‘Like this?’ Derek whispers.

Stiles closes the tiny gap. When his lips touch Derek’s, relief washes over him, followed by pure joy. The kiss is gentle, almost tender, and neither of them feels any desire to deepen it. Their lips moving against each other, the pressure of Derek’s hand on Stiles’ hips, Derek’s thumb stroking Stiles’ cheek, Stiles’ forearms resting on Derek’s shoulder, it’s all perfect.

‘Exactly like that,’ Stiles says when they finally pull back. He grins at Derek, who grins brightly back at him. Stiles’ heart does a little backflip at the beauty of the sight before him.

‘Oh my god,’ Derek huffs, breaking the spell.

‘What?’

‘There are oars in the boat.’

‘What?’ Stiles repeats. He turns his head to where Derek is looking.

There are two slim wooden beams lying on the floor of the boat. Stiles moves off Derek’s lap and kneels down to pull one out. Yep, that’s an oar.

‘As I see it, we have two options,’ Stiles says, sitting back down on the bench opposite Derek. ‘Option one is we just row back ourselves. Option two is we stay here and make out a little longer, definitely until we’re even further across the lake, then still make Scott come pick us up.’

‘I like option two best,’ Derek proclaims. Then before Stiles realizes what’s happening, he has a lap full of Derek.

‘Me, too,’ Stiles manages to get out, suddenly breathless. He settles his hands on Derek’s hips, letting his fingers wander beneath the hem of Derek’s shirt.

They kiss slowly, taking their time, because they have all the time in the world. Or at least until Scott comes to pick them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
